


Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

by Ronny



Series: Hunteri Heroici [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Prequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronny/pseuds/Ronny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the rising of the witnesses Sam and Dean are sent to find out the fate of an old hunting friend and end up with quite a surprise. Prequel to my fic A Hunter By Any Other Name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that A Hunter By Any Other Name is going to be the last part of the series and I'm going to write a series of one shots and maybe some multiple chapter fics leading up to it. Enjoy and leave a comment if you feel like it.

Chapter One: Cat

  


**Ceder Falls, Iowa**

Laura paced back and forth in her bedroom, cell phone in one hand, shotgun in the other. The floorboards creaked repeatedly as her feet moved across them. Her blonde hair flared out as she spun mid pace to face the bedroom door. There was nothing there. Laura stilled drawing in deep, slow breaths. Her blue eyes narrowed at the salt line across her doorway, checking for gaps. The blonde woman jumped as her cell phone vibrated in her hands.

“Bobby, what’s going on?”

“Sorry we got cut off Lau, had an emergency.”

“Involving the Winchesters no doubt,” Laura scoffed. 

“Well, yeah. Look anyways we think we know what’s going on with all the hunters dying.”

“So what is it?”

“It’s called the risin’ of the witnesses. People we couldn’t save are tryin’ to gank us.”

Laura’s eyes widened as the phone dropped from her hand.

“Evan?” She asked the young man standing just the other side of the salt line. His dark hair was matted with blood, half his face was torn apart. Wendigo, she thought noticing the other scratches littering his body as well as an odd mark burned into his flesh. 

“You were supposed to save me!” The young man screeched causing the windows in her bedroom to implode and the wind began to whip in. The mangled smile was the last thing she saw as the salt line broke apart.

* * *

 

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Bobby frowned as the line went dead.  
“Balls!”

“What happened?” Sam asked looking over at the older hunter from the other side of the iron safe room.

“I lost contact with Laura.”

“Laura Simms?”

“Yeah she’s over in Cedar Falls.”

“Iowa?” The younger Winchester asked.

“The very one.”

“Damn,” Dean chimed in from where he was packing shells with salt rock, “I haven’t seen her in years.”

“Not since that salt and burn in New Mexico.” Sam recalled.

“She set up shop in Iowa since then, with her kid.” Bobby told the two younger hunters. 

“Huh,” a smile spread across the older Winchesters face, “we had some good times.”

Sam frowned, “Ew Dean.”

“It’s what us adults do Sammy. You‘ll understand when you‘re older.”

“Boys you think you could quit your yakking for a minute and focus on the pissed off sprits that are tryin’ to kill us.”

* * *

 

  
 **Cedar Falls, Iowa**

Dean scanned the area around the house as Sam picked the lock to the house. Nothing looked out of order, there was a four by four sitting in the drive way and children’s toys scattering the neatly cut lawn. Amongst the toys was a pink bike complete with tassels on the handlebars that looked like the training wheels had just been removed. The younger Winchester nudged open the door with his sawed off shotgun and edged into the house with Dean on his heels. The house was eerily quite, living area looked like there had been a fight and shotgun cases littered the floor. 

“Looks like her witness is gone too.” Dean commented surveying the room as Sam continued further into the house.

“But it got what it wanted before it left.”

The once pristine bedroom was splattered with blood, some being soaked up by the piles of salt that had failed to protect her from the spirit while some was decorating the walls and carpet. Laura lay just to the side of the bed. Her face, what was left of it, was masked in terror and her clothes and skin had been ripped apart. 

“Damn it Laura.” Dean growled storming back out of the room.  
Sam flinched at the sight of the once vibrant hunter before following his brother out of the room. The older Winchester had wondered farther into the house, coming across another bedroom that had not been stained with blood. The walls had been painted light blue and the fish themed bedspread was neatly made.

“She likes blue.” Sam commented walking into the room.

“Yeah, and shot guns.” Dean added looking at the framed photo in his hand, which pictured a little girl no older then ten standing next to Laura with a gun in hand.

“Looks like Laura didn’t want her daughter to be unprotected.”

“Which begs the question, where the hell is she?”

Both brothers turned as the answering machine in the living room beeped as if on queue and a bubble gum tinted voice echoed through the house.  
“Hey Laura, its Jen. Just calling to tell you that Cat’s okay and to ask when you wanted to pick her up. Gimmie a call back-”

“Hi Jen?” Dean asked picking up the phone receiver just in time.

“Yes, who is this?” The woman replied sharply.

“Uh my name’s Dean, I’m a good friend of Lauras she’s not feeling too well so-”

“Dean? As in Cat’s father Dean?”

There was silence down the line for a moment as the elder Winchester attempted to process the information.  
“Uh yeah, that’s me. What’s your address so I can come and pick up Cat?”

The woman rattled off an address before bidding the Winchester farewell and hanging up the phone, Dean turned to his brother as he hung up the phone.

“What?” Sam asked confusion marring his face.

“So what do you think are the chances that Laura slept with another guy called Dean around eleven years ago?”

The younger Winchester let out an exasperated sigh.  
“What did you do?”

Jen’s house was picturesque, the literal definition of apple pie life complete with a white picket fence. The lawn had been mowed within an inch of its life; all the flowers were blooming and lay in perfect patterns. It was a vast contrast from Laura’s house, which although had been part off the apple pie lifestyle it had been left more unkempt. No doubt a side effect of the woman’s hunter lifestyle. 

“That house is scary looking man.” Dean commented as he pulled the impala up in front of it. 

“There’s something wrong with you. Come on.” Sam replied getting out of the car and heading down the paved path down the center of the lawn. 

A middle-aged woman pulled open the door her partially graying hair was pulled back from her face which was clear of makeup.  
“You must be Dean?” 

“Yeah I’m here to pick up my daughter.” The words felt unfamiliar to the older Winchester but Jen seemed to be oblivious to this and leaned back into her house calling out for the girl.

“My dad?” A disbelieving voice replied as a young girl came to stand next to Jen. The girl had long, curly blonde hair, large green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She also had a petulant look marring her face. 

“Hey kiddo. It‘s been a while huh?” Dean gave her his best reassuring smile while trying to convey to her that she needed to play along. Cat frowned for a moment taking in the scene before letting a smile split across her face. 

“Daddy!” She yelled running towards the older Winchester and letting my hoist her up into his arms, “thanks for letting me stay Jen.”

“No problem honey you’re welcome back anytime.”

They had just started back to the car when Cat turned her face towards Dean.  
“Who are you?”

“You’re father?”

“You don’t sound so sure of that.”

“Well I’m not entirely sure if-”

“Christo.” She interrupted him.

“I’m not a demon,” there was a flash of silver before a sharp pain rippled through Dean’s hand; “I’m not a shape shifter either.”

“Just checking. Put me down.” She ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes as he noticed Sam attempting to stifle his laughter.

“Get in the car, both of you.” The older Winchester barked.

“She is definitely your kid.” Sam laughed.

“Shut up.”  


 


	2. Cam

Chapter Two: Cam

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Cam took a moment to draw in a deep breath letting his salt rock filled shot gun fall out of his hands. The spirit, that had just a moment ago had her hand buried in his chest, had made a sudden disappearance. He didn’t move again until he realized the ringing in his ears was actually his cell phone going off.

“Yeah.” He panted answering the phone.

“You alright kid? You sound a bit winded.” The elder hunter barked down the line.

Cam sighed, “I’m great Bobby what’s up?”

“Just doing the rounds. Making sure everyone’s alright.”

“This have anything to do with the pissed off spirit that just disappeared on me even though it was winning?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on?”

“It’s a long story. We can have a couple beers and I’ll tell you about it.”

“Does that require moving?”

“Just get your ass over here you idjit.”

“I hate you.” Cam mumbled into the dead line before hoisting himself up off the stained carpet of the motel he‘d been staying in. The room, despite its wrecked appearance, didn’t look that much worse then when he’d checked in. The hunter quickly packed away his weapons and the little clothing that he’d bothered to unpack before making a small attempt to clean up the salt that was littered around the room. He surveyed the room one last time before checking out and heading to Sioux Falls.

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**  
 **Three years ago**

The bar had been playing down beaten love songs all night and the nuts that were sat on the bar top looked like they had gone stale days ago. Cameron Mitchell was currently propping up the bar and on his sixth beer. Ever since he’d left the military he’d found himself at the bar more and more and the faces of his one nightstands becoming blurred together. 

“Lacking purpose.” Cam mumbled into his beer bottle.

“What was that honey?” The bartender with a kind smile and a shock of pink hair asked.

“It’s nothing. Ignore me.”

“If you insist.” She laughed serving someone farther down the bar, an older man in a baseball hat that was watching the other patrons with too much intensity. The next time Cam glanced over the bartender was pointing the older man towards him. The ex-military man sighed into his beer as the man in the baseball cap took a seat next to him.

“The bartender said you know this man.” He held out a picture of a light haired man in his mid twenties with a sparkling smile. James, Jake, Jason, Jerry, something beginning with a ‘J.’

“Yeah I know him, sorta.”

“He’s my nephew and he died last week.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Cam replied taking another swig of his beer.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to find out exactly what happened to him. For my sister.”

“I’m sorry Mister?”

“Penn.”

“I’m sorry Mister Penn but I hadn’t seen your nephew for a good month and I don’t know what happened to him.” 

He took one last swig from his beer bottle before sliding off his seat and heading towards the exit.  
Darkness had swept over the town by the time Cam was leaving the bar and the rain was beating down heavily. The man sighed turning his collar up against the rain he started across the parking lot to get a cab. He was about half way across the lot when he heard something moving to his right. Cam swung around as something entered his peripheral vision, but there was nothing there. A child’s laugh rung through the night, it was loud, louder then the rain that was still beating down on his head. Cam swiped his bangs back from his forehead and scanned the area once again as another laugh rang out. It was on his next swipe around he saw her. A little girl standing in the rain, her feet were bare and her off white dress was soaked through. She inched towards him as her face turned into a twisted smile.

“You alright kid?” He called out to her with little avail, the girl inched towards him again letting out another psychotic giggle and in the blink of an eye; she was in front of him. Her face mutated and her fingers elongated as she let out a feral hiss. Cams eyes widened as he attempted to back away but the girl was already on top of him, her nails slicing into his chest. He screamed as pain tore through his body, it felt like her fingers were trying to tear him in two. Only seconds had passed but it had felt like hours, all of a sudden, she was gone and the man from the bar was hovering over him.

“You okay son?”

Cam groaned reaching up tenderly touching the wounds on his chest, “I’ll survive.”

The older man held out his arm to hall him up from the ground.  
“That’s going to leave a scar.”

“Where did that girl go?”

“It wasn’t a girl.” He replied walking off towards his truck. 

“Clearly, you care to tell me what’s going on?” Cam demanded following the other man. 

“What makes you think I know what’s going on?”

“Well whatever you did made that thing go away. You’re not that kid’s uncle are you?”

“No I’m not, name’s Bobby Singer.”

“Nice to meet you. Carmon Mitchell, what’s going on?”

“Ya wouldn’t believe me.”

Cams mind shot back to the Battle of Antarctica and the alien ships.  
“You’d be surprised what I’d believe.” 

“Well okay. It was an Acheri demon.”

“A demon?”

“Yeah.”

Cam just nodded for a moment. “Great how do we kill it?”

**Route 90, Just outside Iowa**  
 **Present Day**

The ride to Sioux Falls had been filled with questions and awkward silences, where the two Winchester boys pretended not to hear the little girl in the backseat quietly crying. It was an hour and a half into the journey when Dean pulled into a diner.

“Why are we stopping?” Sam asked from where he’d been dosing.

“I could do with some food. What about you kid?” Dean turned to look at the little girl, who was staring dispassionately out of the window she shrugged in response.

“Sure.”

The inside of the diner was ’50’s themed complete with checkered linoleum, guitars on the walls and a jukebox in the corner. The three of them slid into one of the red corner booths.

“What can I get you guys?” A perky waitress in a poodle dress asked but the question was only really directed to Dean.

“Well sweetheart, I think I will have your biggest slice of pie.”

“Our pie has been said to be-”

“Dad!” Cat cut off the waitress, a small smile creeping across her face, “can I have French fries?”

Dean glared at the girl for a moment before replying.  
“Yes you can have French fries.”

The waitress glanced between father and daughter for a moment before turning her flirtatious grin on Sam.  
“And what can I get you?”

“Just a salad thanks.”

Dean watched the waitress walk away before turning back to the young girl.  
“What did you do that for?”

Cat shrugged again, “It was funny.”

“She’s not wrong.” Sam laughed.

“Don’t do it again,”

“Yes, Dad.” She spat.

“And don’t call me that.”

“Then what am I suppose to call you!” She lowered her voice as people turned at her shout, “you take me away from my home, tell me my mom is dead and that you’re the only parent I have left. Frankly, my mom has never said anything good about you; she said you were a jerk. So excuse me if I feel like having a tiny joke at your expense to try and cheer myself up.” Cat hissed and their table fell silent into the waitress returned with their food. They all stared at their food for a minute; all of a sudden, none of them were very hungry.

“Sorry.” Cat mumbled taking a bite of one of her fries.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Sam reassured her, “we know how hard this must be for you. You see our mom died when we were little too, her name was Mary.”

“That’s my middle name.”

“I know. I checked your birth certificate.”

“Mom never said. That’s why she gave me that name?”

“Yeah probably.”

Cat nodded then turned back to Dean.  
“Can I have some pie too?”

The elder Winchester gave her a smile.  
“Of course.”

**Singer Salvage Yard, South Dakota**

Cam pulled his truck up in front of the house in the salvage yard and parked next to a well-kept impala. He hopped out of the truck bed and let out a low whistle as he checked out the car. Grabbing his bag from the truck, he headed into the house, which surprisingly was messier then usual.

“Jeeze would it kill ya to clean up once in a while.”

“Nice,” the hunter laughed coming through the sliding doors, “had a visit from some sprits of our own.”

“Would it kill them to clean up after themselves?”

“I could say the same about the Winchesters.” 

“I’m guessing that’s whose car is outside?”

“Yeah that’s Deans car, he’s upstairs and his brother Sam went out to get some supplies.” 

“Wow I get to meet the famous Winchesters?”

“We’re famous?” Dean asked coming down the stairs with Cat on his heels.

“Well if Bobby teaches you how to hunt you are. Cam Mitchell.” He held out his hand for the other man to shake.

“Dean Winchester, and that’s Cat.” The hunter waved towards the little girl who eyed him suspiciously.

“You’re a hunter?” Cat asked clearly not convinced.

“Yeah I am.”

“What’s the best way to kill a wraith?”

“Silver blade through the heart. That was easy, gimmie a hard one.”

The little girl pouted for a moment before shrugging and walking off towards the kitchen. 

“She’s fun.” Cam commented.

“She’s had a rough time.” Dean replied.

“Well I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Beer?” 

“Please.” Cam followed the other hunter through the house and into the kitchen where Cat was already sitting with a slice of pie in front of her and a fork in hand. 

“Any chance I can have one of them?” The girl asked as the two men joined her at the table.

Dean stared at her for a moment before replying. “No, not until you’re thirty. At least.”

Cat frowned. “No fair.”

“Life’s not fair.”

“Yeah I already figured that out for myself Dean.” The little girl barked before shoveling another mouthful of pie.

* * *

 

Three hours, two six packs of beer and one explanation later the two men were still sat at the table long after everyone else had gone, Bobby and Cat had left to go to bed with a grunt in their direction and Sam had long ago sloped off to read an insufferably long book. Cam was slumped half across the table watching the other man with weary eyes.

“Who was it?” Cam asked, “Who attempted to exact their misplaced revenge on the Winchester brothers?”

“Too many people man.” Dean groaned rubbing his hands across tired eyes.

Cam sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you didn’t let them die.”

The ex-soldier took a swig of his beer before replying.  
“It wasn’t your fault; more would have been dead if you hadn’t intervened. Besides if it makes you feel any better I didn’t even recognize my witness.”

“How could you have not recognized her?”

“She died on one of the first solo jobs I ever worked, I wasn’t ready to be out there on my own but I was anyways. If I’d figured out what was killing people faster, she wouldn’t have died.”

Dean sighed downing the last of his beer.  
“You don’t know that.”

Cam just shook his head before pulling himself shakily to his feet.  
“It’s too late to be having this conversation. I‘m going to get some sleep while there‘s still some night left.”

He moved slowly past Dean letting his hand rest on the other man’s shoulder for a moment. The other hunter moved to let his fingers brush across Cams before his hand was gone and the other man had collapsed on the couch already half-asleep. Dean heaved himself out of the chair he’d been occupying for too long before lying down on the bedding that had been set out for him and prayed that his nightmares found someone else’s mind. 

It was instead an angel that was inside his head, sharing his so-called wisdom and generally invading his mind. He pulled himself up off the floor where he was next to his brother the couch however was empty. Dean pulled his boots on and headed out the front door where Cam was sitting in his truck bed. 

“I thought you were sleeping.” The hunter called out to him.

“Turns out sleeping is over rated.” Cam drawled. 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Dean chuckled hopping up onto the truck. There was a moment of silence as the two men watched the still night sky.

“This whole apocalypse thing, it’s really happening isn’t it?” Cam asked looking over to the other man.

“Not if we can stop it.”

“And our chances of doing that?”

“Slim to none.”

Cam let out a slightly hysterical laugh.  
“That’s great.” 

The southerner took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing a hesitant kiss to the other mans mouth. There was a pregnant pause before Dean reacted launching himself across the truck bed and initiating a rough kiss as he shifted his weight on to the other man urging Cam to lay back. The ex-soldier quickly complied relaxing into the kiss and letting thought of an apocalyptical future fade from his mind as pleasure took over. 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was surprisingly long. I went back and forth on whether I should write smut at the end but since I've never attempted it before I didn't think this would be a good time for my first attempt. Hope you enjoyed and look out for more updated to this series. Feel free to come find me on tumblr at iwannagowherethedreamersgo.tumblr.com you'know if you want to.


End file.
